


You belong to me

by Strangerthingsfanfix



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: emotionally hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerthingsfanfix/pseuds/Strangerthingsfanfix
Summary: Set after season 3 Brenner finds el and takes her back to another one of his labs. El is not as obedient  as she used to be even using her powers (that she regained) Against him. Brenner needed some leverage against her and knows where to strike to break her.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fully understand any hate that is sent because of the topics in this story and want to clarify that I don’t condone this in real life this is just a story.
> 
> I do not own the rights to any of the characters and they are all owned by Netflix and Or the duffer brothers.

** chapter one- controlling el **

Brenner grabbed El’s shoulder and forced her to her knees making her Yelp in pain from his tight grip as she collapsed. Brenner removed his trousers and told el to open her mouth, Brenner striked her hard across her face after she failed to obey his orders. Brenner slapped her even harder across her face 5 more times before she got the message that Brenner was under control and complied. The moment el opened her mouth Brenner rammed his large Cock down her throat with a large amount of force before grabbing the back of her head and violently forced her head up and down on his cock. After a little while he slid el off of his cock and whispered to her in a cold and dark tone “I think we need u to have a little less clothing.” El only managed to shake her head and start to say no before Brenner clenched his fist and struck her hard knocking her unconscious.

Brenner ordered his men to take her to the box room, a small, cold and dark room that el hated almost as much as she hated Brenner. After el had been carried away Brenner sat down and thought about how he could control el, he needed leverage against her to make sure she would not step out of line. An evil smile spread across Brenners face as he remembered about mike. He called in one of his teams and gave them the mission to kidnap the boy, this would give Brenner the leverage he needed and also give him the joy of seeing the emotional trauma that it would put el through.

El finally woke up and immediately had a panic attack when the realisation of where she was kicked in. El had developed claustrophobia from all the times she was put in the room when she was young. She started bashing against the door but there was nothing she could do to escape from the room so she curled up in the corner of the room and started sobbing while she was uncontrollably shaking with fear. El continued to sob for the next hour until the door finally opened to reveal two men. The men wasted no time going into the room and each grabbing one of el’s arms before dragging her down a corridor. El’s sobbing had stopped but she was still uncontrollably shaking with pure fear of what Brenner would do to her.

The two men reached a locked mechanical door and unlocked it to reveal Brenner standing in the middle of the room. El was thrown into the room and hit the floor with a thud. She looked up to see Brenner slowly walking towards her. “Let’s try this again shall we el. Strip for me” Brenner said in the same cold and dark tone he always used. El reacted to this instantly and used her powers that she had managed to regain since she left to send Brenner flying across the room and into the wall. Brenner was expecting this to happen and as soon as he was sent across the room a door opened and a tied up mike was dragged into the room by the same men that had thrown her into it. 

El’s heart sunk at the sight of this instantly tried to get to him. She screamed at Brenner to let him go using a tone of pure rage and hatred that had built up inside of her. Brenner remained completely calm as he walked slowly towards El “do you really think that you have control over me?” His voice was bitter. Brenner gave a slight nod to one of the guards that was next to mike who nodded back and punched mike clean in the face knocking him cold out. Eleven dropped to her knees and burst out in tears at the sight. She clenched onto mikes limp body making her feel safer but that thought quickly disappeared as Brenner grabbed her shoulder and sent her flying across the room. Brenner walked to El and griped his hand around her throat although not adding any pressure as he stared coldly into El’s eyes. Brenner saw the look of fear and pain in her eyes and knew that he had regained power over her and he new it was time for him to make his ownership of her clear.

“You are going to listen very closely to what I’m about to say” Brenner said to El who had stopped crying and now had a very scared look on her face. He had a hint of joy in his tone showing how he loved having this much power over her. El slowly nodded showing she understood and confirming Brenner’s thoughts about the control he had in this moment. “Eleven you are mine. Your tits are mine. Your ass is mine and your pussy is mine. I own you, you belong to me and when I ask you to do something you are going to do it and if you don’t you will find out very quickly how much I am in control of you.” El burst into tears again as a smile spread across Brenner’s face, it was time to test if eleven had got the message.


	2. Used once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in three years Brenner got to use el again for his own selfish pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that if you did not like the last chapter and thought that it was too much then I would strongly suggest not reading this chapter. In this chapter I go a bit deeper then I did in the last chapter and if I went too far then please say in the comments.

chapter 2

used once again   
  


Brenner tried the same command he had used before seeing if he had given her enough motivation to obey him this time”I believe this time you will want to follow my orders” he said with his usual cold and dark tone “now strip for me.” El followed Brenner’s orders without hesitation still crying and shaking as she did. Brenner was happy that she was following his orders but still felt like she needed to be punished for her previous behaviour. Brenner told El to open he mouth but something about the tone of his voice scared El, she knew that he was going to do something to her but she feared that if she tried anything or disobeyed that they would do something to mike. Mike was El’s biggest weakness and Brenner knew that he could bring her great psychological and emotional pain through him.

Brenner leaned down to El and whispered to her exactly what was going to happen “okay el listen, you disobeyed me earlier and although you are obeying me now it’s not enough and you need to be punished. I need you to understand that you are mine and your opinion is not important. I don’t care what you think and whatever command I give you no matter how much you don’t want to do it you will obey. Now I’m going put my cock so far down your throat that you won’t be able to breathe despite how much you try. You are going to stay there until I remove my cock from your mouth. Do you understand that Eleven?” El gave a slight nod before Brenner’s cock was rammed into her throat without warning. El was caught off guard and had not prepared herself for it. She could feel her lungs burning as she had been cut off from breathing. Brenner looked into El’s teary eyes enjoying the look of pain on them asit reminded him of the times when el was younger and had that same look in her eyes. It had been a minute and El could not handle the pain any longer as she felt herself starting to lose consciousness. At this moment Brenner finally released his Cock from El’s mouth and watched as her body instantly crumbled to the ground as she was left gasping for air.

Brenner did not show any mercy and dragged her across to the corner of the room by her hair making herYelp from the sudden pain. Brenner was not finished with El for the day, He still had to make up for the three years she had escaped from him. Brenner looked directly into El’s eyes and with that she had got the message. El knew that Brenner was ready to go again from the look that he gave her. Without him even saying a word El followed the order opening her mouth. Brenner bent down “I have a deal for you. If you obey everything I say and pleasure my enough over the next month then I will let mike go. However I want to make it perfectly clear that any mistakes you make, you will not be the only one that is punished.” Brenner had a smug tone to his voice whilst he said this and wanted to further push his control by adding some rules that would really test El. “And I have one more rule for you Eleven. From now on I don’t want to hear you banging on the door when you are in the box room. I don’t care if you are panicking and if I hear a single noise coming from that door then mike will be the first one too know about it.” El felt broken from the threats against mike. Brenner could see this and would use it against her for a long time.

Brenner got back up and straight away shouted at El with pure anger “did I say you could close your mouth?” El slowly opened her mouth and again had Brenner large cock shoved down her throat. After a minute and a half the burning pain became unbearable and she tried to move back to allow herself to breath but that was quickly shot down as Brenner rammed her into the wall cementing her in place. El could not hold on any longer as her vision faded and she passed out from the pain. This did not matter to Brenner who continued to slide his cock in and out of her mouth before he finally released a load of cum down her unconscious throat. 

El woke in the familiar dark and cold room and was instantly hit with a panic attack worse then the one she had got the day before. El was seriously freaking out banging on the walls with all her force trying to escape.This was something she would soon regret doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the bad writing. This is the first story I have done and i have been busy over the last few days so did not write it all at once. If I do believe that the writing was that bad then I will edit and rewrite it. If I do rewrite it I will keep the key events the same but try to make the writing flow a lot smoother. If you believe that I should rewrite it then please say in the comments and I will try my best to improve it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have wrote so that explains the bad writing. And I just want to say again that I respect any hate that is sent. (The story is not finished and will be updated soon)
> 
> Also if anyone wants this to be removed just leave a comment telling me and I will remove it. I want to make sure that this has not too much so if it is I apologise and will remove it


End file.
